<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Detective Andrew Duncan by Guest9_2</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29819763">Detective Andrew Duncan</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guest9_2/pseuds/Guest9_2'>Guest9_2</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>My Partner Andrew [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>9-1-1 (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Case Fic, F/M, Gen, Multi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 19:47:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,612</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29819763</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guest9_2/pseuds/Guest9_2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>"Yeah yeah," Andrew rolled her eyes, "everyone knows the boss is my mom."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Doesn't mean I won't drag you out by your ear if I need to." Athena put her hands on her hips.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"You can't even reach my ears," Andrew teased.</em>
</p><p>Follow Andrew's life as she works as a detective</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Athena Grant &amp; Bobby Nash &amp; Original Character(s), Athena Grant/Bobby Nash</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>My Partner Andrew [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2192460</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Heads Will Roll</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>As stated this is filled with OCs. The cast of 911 do have appearances though. </p><p>Jeremy Sisto as Don "Chief" O'Malley.</p><p>Raul Esparza as Hector "Joe" Pérez</p><p>Missy Peregrym as Kelly "Rocky" Nolan</p><p>Chris Evans as Carter "CJ" Jackson</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>"Do not make me have to come there to reprimand you." Athena said as she fixed Andrew's curls.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"You say that everytime I start a new department," Andrew rolled her eyes.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Because I need you to remember not to be a smartass. I'm pretty sure you don't want your mother coming in to pull your ear."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"It's already enough that she's the boss."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Hair's fixed."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Thanks. I don't wanna be late." Andrew picked up her box from Athena's desk. "I'll see you later Thena." She kissed Athena's cheek before running out the door.</em>
</p><p>Andrew lifted the box higher as she walked off the elevator and turned right. She knew the general location of homicide.</p><p>"Detective Duncan" Don said from the doorway, "thank you for joining my team."</p><p>Andrew shifted her box to one hand to shake his hand. "Thanks for having me sir. Still trying to find my place."</p><p>"Well your talent is welcomed here. And call me Chief. Everyone around here does. Let me show you around."</p><p>Andrew shuffled behind him. "Is there anywhere I can put my stuff?"</p><p>"Right. This is home" he gestured around the bullpen. "This would be your desk"</p><p>Andrew put her box down on the table. It wasn't as nice as her old one in DU, but it would do.</p><p>He cocked his head for Andrew to follow him. "We got the breakroom, lockers are in there and vending machines. Drink as much coffee as you want, but if you empty the pot, fill it back or else Joe's gonna bite your head off. " Don walked out and continued down the hall. "Interview room. We mostly use that to talk to victims' families. Then we have the cage" he touched the bara of the holding cell behind all the desks. "Until we have enough evidence to book our suspects we keep them here." </p><p>Andrew followed him as he walked quickly to his office</p><p>"My door is open anytime unless it's closed. When it's closed you better have a damn good reason for disrupting me." He gestured to the window next to it. "Our only interrogation room. If we need to questiin two suspects simultaneously then we borrow one of Guns and Gangs."</p><p>"Thanks for the tour...chief" Andrew gave a small smile. "So it's just a four person squad right?"</p><p>"Yep. You have Kelly Nolan, she'll be glad there's another woman. She may look small but she can have you on your back in about 2 minutes. </p><p>Then we have Hector Pérez. The man has the weakest stomach I have ever seen in a detective, but, he has this way with the families. And him being married to our ADA helps us know when to call her, because calling Mel here when it's a waste of her time is suicide.</p><p>Lastly Carter Jackson-"</p><p>Andrew's breath hitched. "Carter's still with this department?"</p><p>Don looked warily at her, "yeah." He trailed off. "Look if you slept with him I'm trusting you can keep this professional."</p><p>"God, no! I never slept with him." Andrew folded her arms as she looked away from the bullpen. "You remember he had a younger brother?"</p><p>"Oh yeah, Chris. He got fired after his TO made some report and testified. Carter was livid."</p><p>"I was that TO," Andrew whispered.</p><p>Don hissed, "we can be civil about this." He leaned against his desk. "So tell me about yourself Duncan."</p><p>"Nothing much to really know...</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>x</p>
</div><p>"New recruit?" Hector asked as he edged closer to his desk.</p><p>"It's Duncan" Kelly whispered.</p><p>"Really?" Hector's eyebrows were practically in his hairline. "How come she made the jump?"</p><p>"Who knows?" Carter grumbled as he stood up. "She'll probably leave anyway."</p><p>"Heard she only lasted 2 weeks with SVU" Hector commented.</p><p>"Can you blame her?" Kelly answered. "To hear about viscious sex crimes everyday takes a toll on you. I don't think I could do it for a week and we have seen some things." She made her way over to the box on Andrew's desk.</p><p>Carter looked over at Kelly. "What are you doing?"</p><p>"Learning a bit about our new partner. You learn alot about people by the things they keep on their desk."</p><p>"Rocky!" Hector whispered harshly. "This is why all of my things are in my locker, you are worst than <em>mi abuelita</em>"</p><p>"Oh get off your soap box Joe. You know you wanna know too."</p><p>He sighed and slowly made his way over to the box and they both began to look through the things.</p><p>"Cute kids" Hector commented as he lifted a family picture.</p><p>"And even cuter husband" Kelly pulled her lower lip between her teeth.</p><p>"I know. One of the reasons I married him" Andrew said.</p><p>Hector nearly dropped the picture, but Andrew caught it and placed it on her desk.</p><p>"Sorry about the picture, I'm Hector Pérez" he stuck out his hand for her to shake. "But everyone here calls me Joe, for a number of reasons. Please don't ask me for favours from Mel, I can't do that."</p><p>"I believe" Andrew remembered how harsh Melinda could be with a case. "Wh-why do they call you Joe?"</p><p>"Bunch of things" Kelly said. "One - he always has a constant cup of coffee with him."</p><p>"Ah. Cup of <em>Joe</em>" Andrew nodded. "I get it."</p><p>"I also accidentally mentioned one time that I wish I had a name like a regular Joe." He said with an eyeroll</p><p>Andrew quirked an eyebrow. "I don't think you could be any worse than having a boy name as a girl."</p><p>"Hector Tresillo Pérez at your service. It's not weird if I grew up in Cuba, but how many hispanics do you know in Ohio, with such ethnic names. I was bullied my whole childhood."</p><p>"I'm Kelly by the way" the brunette gave Andrew a big smile. "Sorry for going through your stuff."</p><p>Andrew waved her off. "What do they call you?"</p><p>"Rocky" they all chorused.</p><p>"Rocky?"</p><p>"She has a wicked south paw" Don said. "Just like Rocky Balboa."</p><p>"Also I showed up to the beach in gold board shorts once. Mel said I looked like Rocky from that musical and that was that."</p><p>Andrew smiled and turned toward Carter. Maybe he forgot who she was. "And you are?"</p><p>"Detective Jackson. Nice to finally meet you <em>sergeant</em> Duncan" he sneered.</p><p>The odds were not in her favor.</p><p>"We call him CJ. It's probably the most basic nickname," Kelly gave a off handed wave. "But, welcome to homicide. Fair warning, if it wasn't obvious before, we are nosey."</p><p>Don walked off when he heard the phone ringing in his office. "Play nice kids."</p><p>Andrew unpacked the rest of her things. She shoved the bag of skittles into her bottom drawer.</p><p>"That's alot of candy." Hector observed, "you not worried about diabetes?"</p><p>"Everything in moderation." Andrew smiled as she adjusted her picture.</p><p>"Head found in a dumpster by Jenny's diner." Don looked at the four of them. "CJ take Duncan. Show her the homicide ropes"</p><p>Carter scoffed. "Gun and badge?" He asked Andrew.</p><p>"It's on me" </p><p>"Well then I guess your my rookie now" he snarled before walking away. "Keep up Duncan."</p><p>Andrew reached for the keys to one of the cruisers when Carter slapped her hand away.</p><p>"If you think you're driving one of our cruisers, think again." Carter snapped as he grabbed the keys from the hook.</p><p>Andrew sighed. "Fine."</p><p>They watched the two of them walk away.</p><p>"Ten bucks she's gone by the end of the week" Hector whispered.</p><p>"I'll give her a month" Don answered</p><p>"Ten bucks she's gonna kill CJ and outlast the both of you" Kelly said before walking away</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>xxx</p>
</div><p>"Hen" Andrew greeted when she saw the familiar ambulance near the diner. "You guys caught this?"</p><p>"No uh somebody called 911 because the guy who found it passed out. Whose broad shoulders behind there?" Hen cocked her head in Carter's direction.</p><p>"New squad member. Pain in my ass."</p><p>Carter cleared his throat loudly amd Andrew rolled her eyes. "What now?"</p><p>"Far be it for me to disturb your conversation. It's not like we have a possible case."</p><p>"I'll talk to you later," Hen said as she went back to their patient on the ground.</p><p>"Duncan, in the dumpster" Carter said cocking his head to the big metal bin.</p><p>"Excuse me?"</p><p>"You heard me. A member of homicide as to ensure that it's actually a head. So hop to it"</p><p>Andrew grumbled as she walked closer to the dumpster. "Mind giving me a boost?"</p><p>Carter held her foot. "Up you go!" He tossed her in. Andrew cursed as she landed face first on a garbage bag. <em>What was in here? Fish?</em> She stood up shakily as she shifted around some bags before she saw some hair. <em>How could anybody see a head in here?</em></p><p>There was a diaper covering part of it. She held the corner. "Duck!" She shouted as she threw it out. </p><p>Andrew peeked out when she heard Carter let out a string of expletives. The diaper laid at his feet and a wide brown stain was smeared across the front of his shirt. </p><p>"I did say duck" she shrugged. "If it makes you feel any better, there is a head in here. Caucasian male. Blonde hair. Somewhere between 30 to 40 years old."</p><p>"Call it in and shut this place down." Carter snapped. "I'm going to try to get this stain out."</p><p>Andrew grinned as she hauled herself out of the dumpster. "You did that on purpose." Hen said.</p><p>Andrew glanced at her, "I have no idea what you're talking about. You guys got a clean shirt I can use?"</p><p>"We started carrying two" Chimney said as he reached into the back."</p><p></p><div class="center">
  <p>xxx</p>
</div><p>Within minutes behind the diner was crawling with CSU techs and patrol officers to maintain the perimeter.</p><p>"Duncan, talk to me." Don said as he ducked below the yellow tape.</p><p>"We found the head, no other body parts. CSU didn't find any prints on it or the dumpster. But the ME's office should be here soon to take the head. I asked them to check for any other body parts that may have appeared in other places."</p><p>Don smiled and clapped a hand on Andrew's shoulder. "Good work. I have to update the media, but you and CJ can head back."</p><p>"Chief if it's all the same to you, I'd rather take a ride back in the ambulance. Jackson's smelling a bit..." Andrew held her nose.</p><p>"Yeah" Don waved her off, "I'll be back to brief and discuss soon." He turned back to Carter, "you hit the shower when we get back!"</p><p>Carter glared at Andrew as she walked over to the ambulance.</p><p>"I need a ride back" Andrew said to Chimney.</p><p>"Hop in the back, we have some time to spare."</p><p>Andrew spread out on the stretcher. She raised an eyebrow when she saw Hen climb in the back and close the doors.</p><p>"So your new partner seems... nice" Hen commented.</p><p>Andrew scoffed and closed her eyes. "He hates me"</p><p>Hen laughed. "You are just as over dramatic as Max."</p><p>"I'm not joking he seriously hates me." At Hen's confused face she continued. "Remember when me and Athena were going through it and we had different partners?"</p><p>"Yeah. And you got that dumb rookie that left you guys to get shot at. He got fired right? I mean he deserved it."</p><p>"He got fired based on my testimony of his performance."</p><p>"So what's that gotta do with you and broad shoulders?"</p><p>"It was his younger brother, Chris."</p><p>"Goddamn girl." Hen sucked in a breath, "so you're going to leave the department?"</p><p>"I dunno. I've moved from department to department for the past four years I kinda think homicide might be it for me." Andrew sighed. "We'll just have to learn to work together."</p><p>"And if you don't?"</p><p>"Then heads will roll."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. You Need A Nickname</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Lovely picture of our victim," Carter put the image up on the smart board, "brought to us by CSU."</p><p>"I've seen this guy before" Kelly said as she tapped a pencil against her desk.</p><p>"Where?"</p><p>"I think it was a movie"</p><p>"Not any movie I've ever seen and I've seen alot," Andrew said. "Sure it was a movie?"</p><p>"Right, cause you remember every movie ever made" Carter said dryly.</p><p>"Eidetic memory jackass."</p><p>"That was true?" Hector gaped, "I just thought it was a joke that DU started."</p><p>"Everything I've ever heard, seen or read is etched into my brain."</p><p>"Guess everybody has a gimmick now." Carter scoffed.</p><p>Andrew rolled her eyes before turning to Kelly. "What movie did you see our victim in?"</p><p>"I'm looking. Gimme a sec."</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>xxx</p>
</div><p>Don walked back into the bullpen, his eyebrows raised at the sounds of moaning. "What the hell are you doing?!" He walked around Kelly's desk when none of them flinched. "They don't pay us to look at porn." He paused, "is that our victim?"</p><p>They all tilted their heads as the actors changed position.</p><p>"That does not look comfortable."</p><p>"It actually is," Hector mumbled at the same time Andrew whispered, "it's not that bad."</p><p>"Oh you guys are <em>freaky</em> freaky." Kelly giggled.</p><p>"You just openly admitted to watching trashy porn," Hector pointed out, "are you seriously going to judge us?"</p><p>"Touché Joe."</p><p>"At least we got a name for our victim, 'Long John'" Andrew snickered.</p><p>"ME's office called," Don said loudly, putting an end to their porn watching. "They think theyfound a pair of feet that match our flexible friend here. Two of you go check it out."</p><p>"Duncan, you wanna ride with me?" Hector asked.</p><p>"Yeah, sure."</p><p>"Good luck. Joe always blows chunks down there." Kelly laughed. "They have a special bin for him."</p><p>"And try to figure out what's his actual name!" Don called out after them. "I highly doubt his mother named him that."</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>xxx</p>
</div><p>"I don't throw up that often," Hector folded his arms as Andrew drove. "Sometimes when the bodies are too disfigured I get a little queasy."</p><p>"I'm not judging. Just happy to be driving." She turned down a street. "Carter told me I would never touch the keys."</p><p>"<em>Tiene un palo en el trasero.</em>" Hector said with an eyeroll. "You can ignore him for now."</p><p>"Easier said than done." Andrew slammed on the gas as she overtook the car in front of them.</p><p>"Anybody ever tell you that you drive like a maniac? At least we got new cars. The old ones would have never been able to keep up."</p><p>"Sorry," Andrew gave him a sheepish smile.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>xxx</p>
</div><p>"Feet, as promised." The medical examiner, Dave, pulled back the sheet. "I'm still waiting on the DNA test to confirm it belongs to this guy."</p><p>Andrew bent down to look at the edges of the cut. "It looks like the same object cut off the feet and the head." She slapped on a pair of gloves and picked up a foot. "This look the same to you Hector?"</p><p>Hector gagged and covered his mouth.</p><p>"Your bin got moved to the sinks" Dave said as Hector ran off. "So you made the jump to homicide?"</p><p>"Yeah" Andrew chuckled as she put the feet back on the slab. "Just started this morning."</p><p>"Hell of a case to start on."</p><p>Andrew shrugged. "You have anything else good for me?"</p><p>"Found some skin in your victim's mouth. He took a huge chunk out of whoever was trying to kill him. They also knocked out his front teeth."</p><p>"Think you could-" Andrew started </p><p>"I already sent it to the lab for processing. Anything for my favorite detective."</p><p>"I owe you Dave."</p><p>"You got me plenty," he smiled. "I'm going to make a mold of John Doe's teeth for you, might help with ID. He was also hit in the back of his head with a blunt object."</p><p>"Someone really wanted some overkill."</p><p>"The hit is what killed him. The blood wasn't moving when the head was cut."</p><p>"Thanks a million. We'll get back to you" She looked over at Hector who was finally finished throwing up. "You ready to go?"</p><p>"Yeah"</p><p>"Want to grab some Greek food for lunch?"</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>xxx</p>
</div><p>Andrew updated the board with the information about their John Doe.</p><p>"Lab results pending," Kelly said. "Good luck with that. Dave takes 4 to 7 business days to get back to you."</p><p>"He promised me tomorrow."</p><p>"Guess life is good when your <em>daddy</em> writes LAPD a fat check every other month." Carter huffed as he continued looking through the IDs of adult actors to find a match.</p><p>"Father-in-law" Andrew corrected. "And I don't hear you complaining when you're using this board, that new computer or driving your new cars."</p><p>"Yeah well I don't have much of a choice. Not like I can run out and get a different computer."</p><p>"Well then maybe you should shut up and be grateful." Andrew argued back.</p><p>"Both of you enough." Kelly said loudly. "I got a name, Chris Tufts. Employee of Magic Films, stationed right here in LA."</p><p>"Hours are from 10-3. It is 3:05." Hector said as he checked his watch. "I have to pick up my son."</p><p>"We're done for the day," Don said as he leaned against his doorframe. "Nothing we can do now. I expect everyone here extra bright and early."</p><p>"Yes chief." Carter gave a salute.</p><p>"No bags?" Kelly asked as she watched Andrew move towards the elevator.</p><p>"I left my bag in Thena's office."</p><p>"Let me ride down with you." Kelly jogged after her. "I leave my stuff in my car, all I need is my phone with me."</p><p>"So Carter's nice." Andrew murmured as they waited for the doors to open.</p><p>"He just needs some time to warm up." They stepped into the elevator. "Now we just need a nickname for you."</p><p>"Everybody calls me Andy."</p><p>"Can't go with a name that eeryone calls you."</p><p>"Sorry," Andrew shrugged. </p><p>"Look CJ would blow over soon. Tomorrow he might even smile at you."</p><p>Andrew gave a tight lip smile when the elevator doors opened. "See you tomorrow."</p><p>"Bye A."</p><p>"My husband calls me that."</p><p>Kelly groaned as she walked toward the garage.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>xxx</p>
</div><p>"Chief let us go early." Andrew picked up her bag from the couch in Athena's office.</p><p>"Good. You have to pick up Robbie?" </p><p>"I asked Bobby to bring him here today." As if on cue the door was thrown open.</p><p>"Gramma!" Robbie screamed as he jumped into Athena's arms. "Ga'bobby buy ice cream." He said loudly.</p><p>"Thank you for pumping up my son with sugar Bobby," Andrew playfully rolled her eyes. </p><p>"Hey you asked me to pick him up from daycare. He asked for ice cream and I provided." Bobby raised his hands in surrender. "How was your first day?"</p><p>"Ehh. I'll get there." A parody of the words she had told Renee all those years ago.</p><p>"Alright sugar monster," Athena handed over Robbie to Andrew. "He's going to crash hard."</p><p>"Let's go pick up Maxie," Andrew cheered as she bounced Robbie.</p><p>"Maxie. Maxie. Maxie," Robbie chanted as Andrew waved bye.</p><p>"How do you think she did?" Bobby pulled Athena close.</p><p>"She didn't come down here crying like after that time with SVU and she didn't come here ranting about the smell of the chairs like when she was in vice, so I think she did good."</p><p>"So she did well. Robbie got ice cream all over the back of my truck, do you have wipes?"</p><p>"You need to stop spoiling those kids." Athena pulled out the pack from her top drawer.</p><p>"It comes with the title Thena. Nothing I can do about that."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Now We Wait</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Andrew reached blindly for her vibrating phone. "Duncan." She answered in a gruff voice.</p><p>"It's Dave. Lab just confirmed that the feet belong to the head."</p><p>"This couldn't wait until I got in Dave?"</p><p>"Sorry. Still testing the skin sample I found and the teeth mold isn't done."</p><p>"Thank you Dave. Goodbye." Andrew put her phone back on her bedside table.</p><p>"New case?" Darren rolled over and kissed Andrew's shoulder.</p><p>"Same one. Dave just has no sense of time."</p><p>Darren kissed higher. "His lack of sense is our gain."</p><p>Andrew laughed. "Your son is going to come barging in here at any moment. But I appreciate your idea. Maybe next time don't raincheck."</p><p>They could hear the thundering of Robbie's footsteps. Their bedroom door was flung open and a half naked Robbie stood before them. "I pee!" He shouted proudly.</p><p>Max came running after him. "I tried to get him before. It's all over the bathroom floor."</p><p>"All on you D." Andrew hit his chest.</p><p>Darren grimaced. "Maxie Max, do you want to earn some money?"</p><p>"No thanks," Max ran off before Darren could ask again.</p><p>"Better get him quick before he has to pee again." Andrew whispered. "I have to get to work."</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>xxx</p>
</div><p>Andrew leaned against Athena's door, "you would be pleased to know that your grandson is starting to get the hang of potty training."</p><p>"Really?" Athena beamed. "I told you he would eventually get it. He just needed some time out of the pull-ups."</p><p>"Yeah, if only we could get him to pee in the potty and not the ground or the floor."</p><p>Athena laughed. "I do not miss those days."</p><p>"Second morning in a row that he's peed on the ground. At least today he made it to the bathroom."</p><p>"Harry used to stand on his bed and aim for the ground."</p><p>Andrew chuckled. "I gotta head up. Carter already hates me as is."</p><p>"I heard about that. You want me to come up and talk to him?"</p><p>"Think I'm okay. I'll work through it. See you later Thena." Andrew patted the doorframe as she walked out.</p><p></p><div class="center">
  <p>xxx</p>
</div><p>"Well look who finally decided to join us?" Carter said dryly. "Just because your mom is captain doesn't mean you stroll in when you want."</p><p>Andrew ignored him as she went to her desk. "Dave got back to me, feet match the head."</p><p>"Good. I got an address for Tufts. There was also a marriage license in his name." Hector answered. </p><p>"Annie?" Kelly asked.</p><p>"Only my mom can call me that." Andrew popped a few skittles.</p><p>"Someone married a porn star?" Don shuddered. "I don't think I can ever do that."</p><p>"Drew?"</p><p>Andrew stiffened at the name. "No. My murderous TO called me that."</p><p>"<em>Dios</em>" Hector breathed.</p><p>"So no Drew." Kelly muttered.</p><p>Andrew's phone rang and she answered it on speaker when she realised it was Dave. "Dave, you're on speaker."</p><p>"I ran the skin sample in your victim's mouth and also some of his spit. I got a positive on the rapid HIV test."</p><p>"Hold up," Kelly leaned closer to Andrew's desk. "Our victim had HIV? Damn."</p><p>Carter fiddled with his pen. "I wonder if the wife knew?"</p><p>"I have your teeth mold ready incase you guys want to double check the ID with dental records."</p><p>"Thanks Dave." Andrew hung up the phone. </p><p>"Joe, take Duncan. Talk to the wife, help her come to terms with this." Don said.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>xxx</p>
</div><p>"Want me to take the lead?" Hector asked as he knocked on the door.</p><p>The door opened before Andrew could answer.</p><p>"Hi, are you Mrs. Tufts?" Andrew asked the short brunette that stood before them.</p><p>"Umm yes. What is this about?" She crossed her arms across her chest.</p><p>"We're detectives with the LAPD," Hector and Andrew briefly flashed their badges. "We want to talk to you about your husband."</p><p>She ushered them inside the house. "What did he do now? I swear I'm going to kill that man. His bail had better not be more than this house."</p><p>Hector and Andrew exchanged a heavy look as Mrs. Tufts continued looking for her purse. "Ma'am if you could just sign this?"</p><p>She signed the paper before reading. "Clearance of medical forms? What is this for?"</p><p>"It might be better if you have a seat." Hector urged gently.</p><p>A baby cried out in the distance, "just a second." Mrs. Tufts disappeared.</p><p>"She has no idea he has HIV," Andrew whispered. "We are going to crush this woman's soul."</p><p>"What is this about?" She came back bouncing a baby.</p><p>"We found a victim that matches the description of your husband." Hector said gently. </p><p>"No that makes no sense. He's on set filming."</p><p>"Mrs. Tufts we understand how much this news is upsetting to you."</p><p>"No!" She jumped up from her chair. "I'm going to call him and when he answers you guys would see that he's filming." She thrusted the baby in Andrew's arms.</p><p>"He's not going to answer." Hector said after they watched her leave one voicemail after the next.</p><p>"Yes he is!"</p><p>Andrew gently put the baby in a bouncer nearby and left her card on the table. "We'll leave you to your calls."</p><p>Hector got up, "we truly are sorry."</p><p>Andrew chewed her lip as they left the house. "What do we do now? I've never had a family not believe."</p><p>"Now we wait," Hector breathed. His took out his phone when he heard it ringing. "Chief, you're on speaker."</p><p>"The Parks own Magic Films and they're on set right now. The both of you check it out."</p><p>"Yes chief," Andrew and Hector chorused.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>xxx</p>
</div><p>"Captain Nash," Athena answered her office phone.</p><p>"Aunty Thena, it's me."</p><p>"Max? Whose number are you calling from?"</p><p>"The office. I kinda got a two day suspension and I need somebody to pick me up." Max whispered. </p><p>Athena sighed, "give me a few minutes. And don't get into anymore trouble."</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>x</p>
</div><p>Athena took a deep breath when she saw Max sitting in a chair in the office.</p><p>"Can I help you ma'am?" The secretary asked.</p><p>"I'm Max's grandmother. I came to pick her up."</p><p>"You have to sign here." She handed Athena a form, "and a parent or guardian has to bring her back to this office when she gets back here in two days."</p><p>Athena quickly scribbled her signature. "Lets go Maxie." She cocked her head towards the door.</p><p>Max waved to the secretary before following Athena out. She was mentally preparing herself for the scolding she was going to get.</p><p>"Alright, tell me what exactly happened that got you suspended at 10 in the morning?" Athena asked once they were sitting in the cruiser.</p><p>Max fiddled with her thumbs. 'Knew I should of called grandpa Bobby,' she thought.</p><p>"I need an answer Maxine." She looked at the 12 year old squirm in her seat. "I pushed back a meeting I had."</p><p>"Now don't get mad," Max started, "but I may have, kinda, started a fight." She saw Athena suck in a breath. "Remember how I told you there's a girl with Down Syndrome in my class?"</p><p>"You said her name was Gabby."</p><p>"Right. So we were just minding our own business and then Justin and his goons came over and started teasing her. Mac told them to leave her alone and they called him a cripple. Then they tripped Gabby and I punched him in the nose. I used the technique mama showed me so I wouldn't bruise my knuckles." She held out her hands for Athena to see.</p><p>"Is this Justin kid and his friends suspended too?" Athena asked.</p><p>"Yeah. Their parents came for them already. Mac and Gabby didn't get suspended."</p><p>"You can dissolve a situation without violence."</p><p>"Are you mad at me?" </p><p>"I'm upset at the approach you took." Athena drove away from the school. "When you get back to my office, you're going to do some school work."</p><p>"But I don't have any yet."</p><p>"Then you can read from your notebooks."</p><p></p><div class="center">
  <p>xxx</p>
</div><p>"He's right through there," a guard pointed to a door.</p><p>"Thank you," Hector said as Andrew opened the door.</p><p>"Mr Park — oh sorry to interrupt" Andrew quickly reached to close the door.</p><p>The woman on the chair turned to look at her as someone yelled, "cut!"</p><p>A naked man stood up from below the table and Hector and Andrew quickly looked away.</p><p>A man about Hector's height came from a chair behind the camera. "Can I help you two?"</p><p>"We're detectives with LAPD sir. Do you know where we can find Mr. Park?"</p><p>"I'm Mr. Park, but you can just call me Brian. What is this about?"</p><p>"Do you have somewhere we can speak privately?" Andrew's eyes darted around the room</p><p>"Everybody take 5!" Brian shouted and the the room slowly cleared out.</p><p>"He's just going to leave like that? Okay." Andrew mumbled.</p><p>"We found a victim that matches the description of one of your workers, Chris Tufts." Hector said. "Both dental records and facial ID confirm it."</p><p>"Oh my God," Brian gasped. "Mom!" He called out and an older woman walked through the door. </p><p>"What's wrong Bri?"</p><p>"Chris is dead."</p><p>"No," she gasped. She looked at Andrew and Hector, "I'm Carla, the owner of Magic Films. You have to understand all of our workers are like family to us and Chris was truly special. He could get ready for action at the drop of a hat."</p><p>Brian nodded. "It's like being able to cry on command. From one eye."</p><p>"That sounds...very special." Hector said. "We actually need to talk to you about something. Chris Tufts tested positive for HIV."</p><p>"That can't be. All of our workers are tested with the clinic every month. He never tested positive for anything."</p><p>"Be that as it may, he has HIV. We're going to need a list of people he has performed with." Andrew said.</p><p>They turned towards the rows of CDs on the wall. "Take your pick."</p><p></p><div class="center">
  <p>xxx</p>
</div><p>"Everything okay?" Hector asked as they headed to the elevator. Andrew had been quiet since she got a call when they got back to the station. </p><p>"I need to talk to Thena. My daughter's school just called."</p><p>"Is she okay?"</p><p>"She got suspended. I'll meet you up there." Andrew walked in the direction of Athena's office.</p><p>Athena met her just before she came inside. "She's okay."</p><p>"What the hell happened? Max is a good kid." </p><p>"Some boy was bullying her friend. Don't worry, he's suspended too." Athena said quickly before Andrew could get upset. "She said she hit him the way you taught her how."</p><p>Andrew grinned sheepishly under Athena's semi-glare. "I wanted her to be able to defend herself."</p><p>"Either way she's suspended for two days and you or Darren have to take her to school at the end of her suspension. I have to go talk to the patrol lieutenant, but Max is in there reading her science textbook."</p><p>"Thanks Thena."</p><p>Athena hummed as she walked off and Andrew entered the room. "Maxie."</p><p>Max sat up straight. "Momma, don't be mad."</p><p>"Where did you hit this guy?"</p><p>"The nose," Max looked down at her shoes.</p><p>"How did you hit him?"</p><p>Max looked up in suprise, "you're not mad?"</p><p>Andrew leaned against Athena's desk. "I'm upset with the approach."</p><p>"That's what aunty Thena said."</p><p>"Max, I taught you how to punch incase of emergency. I know defending your friend may have seemed like an emergency, but that could have ended so badly and you could have ended up in alot more trouble. You know your father's going to take away your phone for those two days and I'm going to get all the schoolwork you'll be missing. We will talk more about this later."</p><p>"Alright," Max sighed picking up the textbook again.</p><p>"I love you," Andrew got up to kiss her forehead.</p><p>"I love you too."</p><p>"There are skittles in the back of the last drawer if you get hungry, I'll be back to check on you in a bit." Andrew left Athena's office.</p><p></p><div class="center">
  <p>xxx</p>
</div><p>"Chief you need to look at this," Carter said and Don came out of his office.</p><p>He stopped at the board and saw the number of photos of men and women on the board. "Who are they?"</p><p>Carter held up a finger and swiped across. Another round of faces showed up. He kept on swiping.</p><p>"So far we have counted at least 468 different people Chris Tufts may have potentially infected." Kelly said from her chair. </p><p>"And the list isn't finished yet." Hector whispered.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Does That Look Like the Same Man?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Get me everything on this Tufts guy," Don said. "I need to know if someone just helped take a mass murderer off the streets."</p><p>The sounds of keys being typed filled the bullpen.</p><p>"Chris Tufts orginally from Sacramento married Loraine  Prescott 4 years ago." Andrew said. She scrolled down a bit. "Look at that, also a porn star but stopped working 6 months ago when their son, Jack was born."</p><p>"<em>Partido hecho en el cielo</em>," Hector mumbled.</p><p>"He kept a relatively low profile. One DUI seven years ago." Kelly called out. "His license was suspended for 6 weeks after that."</p><p>"He applied for a life insurance policy last week and was denied 3 days ago." Carter said.</p><p>"So after he was denied someone killed him?" </p><p>"I would say the wife, but there's no money in it for her."</p><p>"Alright scratch all of this research. Someone on this list probably killed him when they realized they contracted a deadly disease from him." Don leaned against Kelly's desk. </p><p>"There's 400+ people on this list sir," Andrew pointed out, "we can't talk to all of them."</p><p>"Then narrow it down to when he bacame positive. He wasn't born with this disease. Talk to the clinic."</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>xxx</p>
</div><p>"Ladies first," Hector said as he opened the door to the clinic.</p><p>"And they say chivalry is dead," Andrew teased.</p><p>"Fingers crossed we get actual answers."</p><p>Andrew cleared her throat gently at the reception area. "LAPD, we have clearance to get Chris Tufts' medical records."</p><p>The secretary looked up at them. "We're still not allowed to give you the files unless you guys have a warrant."</p><p>Hector put his badge on the counter. "Here's how it's gonna go. You can give us his files because his wife gave us the okay to get them. Or, we leave here I go to our ADA, she gets us a subpoena and we shut down this clinic for a week. I'm pretty sure the first head to roll after that will be yours. So which do you chose..." he glanced at her name plate, "Leah?"</p><p>"Just a sec. Let me print it out for you guys." Leah got up from her chair.</p><p>"Nice," Andrew chuckled.</p><p>"My wife's a lawyer, it would be a shame if I didn't learn a thing or two. Everything okay with your daughter?" Hector asked. "You said she got suspended."</p><p>"Protecting a friend from a bully," Andrew said with a small smile. "Big hearted kid that I taught how to throw a punch."</p><p>"You taught your daughter how to fight? My wife would kill me if I did that."</p><p>"My husband wants her to be able to defend herself."</p><p>"Here's your information detectives," Leah placed the forms on the desk in front of them. "Anything else you guys need?"</p><p>Hector flipped through the form, "Duncan? We have a problem."</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>xxx</p>
</div><p>"Dave you done messed up." Andrew said as she walked into the morgue.</p><p>"I never 'mess up' detective."</p><p>Andrew took out the form and put it on the table. "Our victim tested clean for every STI out there."</p><p>"That makes no sense. I did the rapid test right here myself." He started flipping through the form. "This doesn't make any sense."</p><p>"What?" Hector leaned forward to see.</p><p>"This blood type is A-, the guy on the slab is B+. These two people are not the same."</p><p>"Wht do you mean they're not the same? Not even brothers?"</p><p>"No way in hell. Someone's lying to you guys." Dave gave the form back to Andrew. "I'm sorry guys."</p><p>"Back to the clinc?" Andrew asked.</p><p>"Back to the clinic." Hector answered.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>xxx</p>
</div><p>"Leah, we have a question," Hector leaned against the counter. "Are you sure this is Chris Tufts records?"</p><p>"A thousand percent detective. He is the only person with that name that gets tested here. He comes the second day in every month at ten am like clockwork."</p><p>"Do you guys require photo ID with every visit?"</p><p>"It's mandatory," the secretary answered. </p><p>"We need to see it."</p><p>"Something here isn't adding up." Andrew grumbled, "how could the rapid test be positive but the records show that he's negative?"</p><p>"Somebody's lying to somebody."</p><p>"This is the printout of Chris Tufts' ID." Leah put the sheet of paper in front of them.</p><p>"Humor me Leah," Andrew put the copy of Chris' ID that they had next to the paper that had just been printer out down on the counter, "does that look like the same man?"</p><p>xxx</p><p>Andrew rolled her shoulders as she threw away her sprite can. This case was starting to annoy her.</p><p>"Dee, there's a lady here for you," Kelly said. "I told her she could wait by your desk."</p><p>"Dee?"</p><p>"I'll keep trying." Kelly mumbled, "you're gonna get a nickname before the week is out."</p><p>Andrew chuckled and went out of the breakroom and saw Lorraine sitting by her desk with her son in a stroller. "Mrs. Tufts," she said gently, "is everything okay?"</p><p>"Chris isn't answering his phone and I..." She rocked the stroller gently, "is it him?"</p><p>Andrew sighed, "it is your husband."</p><p>"Oh God!" Lorraine covered her mouth to hide her sob.</p><p>"There is also something else. Chris tested positive on the rapid HIV test."</p><p>"No," Lorraine got up. "Then it's not him. We have to get tested for work every month. His company was really strict about it, they took him themselves."</p><p>"Mrs. Tufts I need you to listen to me."</p><p>"I'm not listening to you anymore. You clearly don't know what you're talking about."</p><p>Andrew ran after her slightly. "I need you to understand something, the medical examiner wants to run a rapid HIV test on you."</p><p>"I do not have HIV!" Lorraine shouted, "and the fact that you think it's okay to tell me that is disgusting."</p><p>Andrew clenched her jaw, she was going to take a page out of Hector's book. "Here's what's going to happen Lorraine, you can walk out of here and the virus that's in your body will do what it wants and destroy you before your son graduates highschool. Or, you take the rapid test and get early treatment options that can extend your life. What will it be?"</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>xxx</p>
</div><p>Andrew put the swab down on Don's desk. "Lorraine Tufts' sample for her rapid test. Somebody from the ME's office is supposed to be here to pick it up. Dave also promised that he would try to pinpoint how long the virus had been in Chris' body."</p><p>"Thanks Duncan," Don gave her a small smile. "Is everything okay with your daughter?" At Andrew's confused face, he continued, "Hector likes to gossip."</p><p>"She's fine," Andrew adjusted the strap of her backpack on her shoulder, "just got into a little trouble at school. I'm actually mostly done for the day so I think I'm going to head out."</p><p>"See you tomorrow Duncan."</p><p>"Bye chief." Andrew waved to the rest of the squad as she headed towards the elevator.</p><p>"I guess when <em>mommy</em> is captain, you leave whenevr you want." Carter said as he watched Andrew leave.</p><p>"I'll see you tomorrow detective Jackson," Andrew gave a small smile as the elevator doors closed.</p><p></p><div class="center">
  <p>xxx</p>
</div><p>"Hey Maxie," Darren greeted as he entered through the back door.</p><p>"Momma wants to talk to you in the laundry room."</p><p>Darren sighed, he already knew what this was about, "we have to talk later about what happened."</p><p>"I know daddy."</p><p>Darren walked towards the laundry room and saw Andrew putting a load in the washer. "Did I ever tell you that seeing you do domestic work is a major turn on?"</p><p>"More than me using my cuffs?" Andrew asked with a smirk.</p><p>"Just a little bit less." He wrapped his arms around her waist. "Max," he whispered.</p><p>"We have to give some kind of punishment D."</p><p>"Do we? Do we really? She helped someone in a situation where they couldn't do it themselves, isn't that what we do everyday?"</p><p>Andrew sighed, "it's not the same and you know that."</p><p>"But it's not that she purposefully went out of her way to pummel this boy, she was protecting her friend. Max is a good kid."</p><p>"Come on," Andrew dragged his arm as they went back to the dining table where Max was sitting.</p><p>Robbie was coloring next to Max. "Did you guys think about my punishment yet?"</p><p>Andrew sat down on the opposite chair, "do you understand why you got suspended?"</p><p>"Yes," Max hung her head, "I chose the wrong approach to help my friend. Aunty Thena said violence doesn't solve problems, but I tried to talk to him first."</p><p>"We know Maxie Max," Darren reached over and held her hand.</p><p>Max slid her phone across the table, "I promise I won't do it again."</p><p>"You can keep the phone Max, we just need you to understand why what you did was not the best thing."</p><p>"I understand." Max looked at both of them, "I can really keep my phone?"</p><p>"Yeah jellybean."</p><p>"Good because Mac told me he was going to tell me what happened today."</p><p>"Well we're no longer needed," Andrew got up.</p><p>"Should we be worried about this Mac kid?" Darren whispered to Andrew.</p><p>"Relax they've been friends forever." Andrew slapped his arm, "who wants pizza for dinner?"</p><p>"Me!" Robbie shouted.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. I Know What Happened</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Darren walked into the kitchen expecting to see Andrew packing Max's lunchbag, but she was just holding onto the counter. "What's wrong?"</p><p>Andrew turned at the sound of his voice, "remember that case I was telling you about?"</p><p>"Yeah."</p><p>"The wife tested positive." She lifted her phone, "Dave just called. I have to call this woman and tell her that she has a disease with no cure."</p><p>"But she could has some treatment options right?"</p><p>"Yeah. Still sucks though. She doesn't even have his life insurance to fall back on." She moved to put a brownie in Max's lunchkit.</p><p>"He had no life insurance?"</p><p>"No they denied him." Andrew stopped moving, "they denied him."</p><p>"You said that already."</p><p>"I have to go."</p><p>"Got a lead?" Darren asked. This wasn't the first time Andrew had done this.</p><p>"I have a question that needs answers." She pressed a kiss to his cheek, "I love you."</p><p>"Love you too A."</p><p>She darted out of the kitchen, "Max! Robbie! Momma's gotta go!"</p><p>Darren chuckled as he heard Max and Robbie come running down the hall to say bye.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>xxx</p>
</div><p>"People living with HIV cannot get traditional life insurance," Andrew said as soon as she walked off the elevator.</p><p>"Good morning to you too Duncan," Hector said as he took a sip of his coffee. "Yes, the humidity is doing disastrous things to my hair."</p><p>"Your hair is fine," Andrew waved him off. "People living with HIV-"</p><p>"Don't repeat yourself," Carter rolled his eyes, "we're not deaf. Life insurance is biased, so what?"</p><p>"Why would you apply for a traditional plan if you know they're going to deny you?" Andrew asked. "Why not get whoever was doing your blood tests for work to do your blood work for your insurance?"</p><p>Kelly slowly turned to Andrew, "unless you didn't know you had HIV."</p><p>"Exactly," Andrew sat down at her desk, "someone was arranging for his other blood tests."</p><p>"Did the wife tell you guys anything?" Don asked.</p><p>"She said the company took him every month," Andrew answered. "No room for error."</p><p>"You know what you got to do."</p><p>Hector and Andrew darted towards the elevator to get down to the cruiser.</p><p>"CJ, get me a deep dive into everything about that man's life."</p><p>"Already started sir," Carter was madly clicking at his keys.</p><p>"Kel, talk to the wife. Figure out if there was a meet up between their house and the clinic."</p><p>"Yes chief."</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>xxx</p>
</div><p>"What gave you the idea?" Hector asked as he drove towards Magic Films.</p><p>"Just talking with my husband and the idea came to me." Andrew looked over at Hector, "thank you."</p><p>"For what?" He quickly glanced at her, "driving? It's no problem."</p><p>"No. Thank you for not being an ass. You could have treated me the same way as Carter, I knew you and Chris were close."</p><p>Hector shrugged, "I can't blame you for his mistakes, you did what you thought was right. CJ will come around, give him some time."</p><p>Andrew looked out at the building coming into view, "get ready to talk to our favourite porn producers."</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>xxx</p>
</div><p>"Talk to me about your testing process," Andrew told Brian.</p><p>"We don't test them," Brian said quickly, "they go to a clinic."</p><p>"So you guys don't suggest a day they should go to the clinic?" Hector raised an eyebrow.</p><p>"Never. We just need a clean bill of health before filming."</p><p>"Anyone here ever, just carpool to go get tested?"</p><p>"How our employees get to the clinic is none of our business detective," Carla said defensively and Andrew pulled back a bit.</p><p>The door to the conference room opened and an olive-skinned woman entered and began talking rapidly in what Andrew thought was Spanish.</p><p>"Excuse me a moment," Carla got up from her seat and escorted the woman out.</p><p>"6 months on the job, you'd think they would speak English a little better." Brian joked.</p><p>"She's new to this type of work?" Hector asked. </p><p>"Yeah. Mom brought in a few new girls 6 months ago."</p><p>"Thank you for your time, Mr. Park," Andrew got up from her seat, "we'll get back to you if we need anything."</p><p>Hector held the door open for her before walking out, "did you get any of that? I heard you know a couple languages."</p><p>"I thought you got it. Isn't it Spanish?"</p><p>"Sounded like Portugese," Hector shrugged.</p><div class="center">
  <p>xxx</p>
</div><p>"Anything good?" Kelly asked. Andrew adjusted her phone on the console at the dashboard.</p><p>"They spinned some story," Hector sighed.</p><p>"So I talked to the wife and she said that a driver from the company would pick Chris up amd take him to a phlebotomist on Melrose–"</p><p>"Are you sure?" Andrew asked.</p><p>"She seemed pretty sure. What's wrong?"</p><p>"Well for one the Parks are adament that they don't pick up their workers and two, the clinic's on the other side of town."</p><p>"Maybe he drops of his donation there."</p><p>"A clinic like that?" Hector scoffed, "they would want to draw the blood themselves."</p><p>"What's the name of this phlebotomist?"</p><p>"CJ should be sending the address now, we're on our way," Kelly took a deep breath, "Hector, please. You know you have to," she begged.</p><p>Hector rolled his eyes as he took out his phone. "Mel, <em>querida</em>, we need a warrant."</p><p></p><div class="center">
  <p>xxx</p>
</div><p>Everyone was high strung as they waited for Melinda to get back to them. They had tried to knock to be invited, but there was no answer.</p><p>"I'm going to check the window," Chris walked away from the stoop to check the nearest window.</p><p>Hector checked his phone. "We got it! Break it down!"</p><p>Kelly moved to get Carter when Andrew kicked down the door. "That's badass," Kelly whispered as they entered the house.</p><p>Andrew cursed as she heard the rest of her team shout, "clear!" No one was in this house. They all met back in the living room. </p><p>"No one is here," Hector grumbled. "I'm sure this was our lead."</p><p>Kelly looked around, "forgive me if I'm wrong, but phlebotomist don't make enough money to afford a place like this. This tv probably cost more than my rent."</p><p>"That's not the only interesting thing here," Hector pulled out one of the dvd cases. "This look familiar?"</p><p>"Now why does he have all those movies made by Magic Films?"</p><p></p><div class="center">
  <p>xxx</p>
</div><p>"This all makes sense somehow," Hector whispered as he studied the board, "we're just missing the final pieces."</p><p>"I'm trying to think it out," Andrew said.</p><p>"Great, Duncan's gonna save the day."</p><p>"Lay off me Jackson. I'm just trying to solve this case."</p><p>"I got it!" Kelly shouted.</p><p>"The final pieces?"</p><p>"No. Duncan's nickname, Ads."</p><p>"Ads?" </p><p>"Her initals, A-D-S."</p><p>Andrew shrugged, "I guess it works for me."</p><p>"Great," Hector said dryly, "now can we get back to the case?"</p><p>"Just a sec," Carter sat up straighter in his chair, "what is it Duncan? The bouncing from house to house followed it's way into your professional life?"</p><p>Andrew tensed as she continued looking over her notes. She was not going to give him the satisfaction of seeing her riled up.</p><p>"How did you even get here with a juvie record?"</p><p>They all turned to look at her. Andrew clenched her jaw as she continued pouring over the evidence in front of her. </p><p>"The only person who ever tried to keep you was Renee Jones. Guess she had nothing better to do."</p><p>Andrew got up too fast for any of them to stop her. She slammed his head into his desk. "You mention her name one more time and you'll figure out what gave me that juvie record." She snarled. "And don't you think it's time you act like a professional and stop trying to measure dicks? Cause you've been on the job for years and can't move past 2nd grade. I'm already more advanced than you. The closing rate for this unit was 3 weeks at best, I've been here for three days and I already know who did it."</p><p>"Get off of me Duncan!" Chris pushed her hand away. </p><p>"If you have such a big problem with me take it up with your chief. He was the one that asked me to come here. Probably tired of your ass." Andrew stepped closer to him and Don finally held her back.</p><p>"Not another word Jackson." He pushed Andrew toward Hector, "Duncan take a walk."</p><p>"Come on Ads, let's go and you can tell me what you think is happening."</p><p>"That was a dick move CJ," Kelly hissed. "Why would you even search through her life like that?"</p><p>"Because I want to know who I'm working with." Carter adjusted his shirt. "Don't act like you didn't search through her things on her first day."</p><p>"I searched through some pictures and a painted rock, you dumpster dived into her life! You went all the way to her childhood." Kelly slapped the back of his head, "that was dumb and immature," she whispered before walking away.</p><p>Don shook his head as he looked at Carter, "you're on thin ice Jackson, and I'll be careful if I were you. There are already some substantial cracks."</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>xxx</p>
</div><p>Hector watched Andrew pace on the roof. "The nerve of that prick," she fumed. "I understand still being a little pissy about your brother but digging into my personal file."</p><p>Hector shuffled his feet a bit, "do you want me to get captain Nash?"</p><p>"No. Last thing I need is my mother coming to my rescue."</p><p>It took a few more minutes before Andrew stopped walking. Hector had an uneasy look on his face, he really wanted to know about the juvie record now.</p><p>"Don't," Andrew said sharply. "I can see it all over your face. The only person who knows is dead."</p><p>"You killed a person?" Hector gasped.</p><p>"No you jackass," Andrew huffed. </p><p>"So umm wanna talk about the case?"</p><p>"Yeah. I know what happened."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Good Job Ads</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Did the Parks get here yet?" Andrew asked as she came off the elevator.</p><p>"Just got in. Separated them like you asked," Kelly said picking up the folder, "why do we need these?"</p><p>"You'll see."</p><p>Carter huffed, "so you have a plan and decided to tell no one?"</p><p>"You no longer get to ask me questions," Andrew patted Carter's cheek, "just sit back and relax."</p><p>"Where do you need me?" Hector asked.</p><p>"Sit with Mrs. Park. Make her as uncomfortable as possible."</p><p>"Rocky, you're with me," Andrew pulled her into their intervuew room as she grabbed the teeth mold.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>xxx</p>
</div><p>"I don't have to talk to you," Brian said as he shifted next to his lawyer.</p><p>"No one said you had to talk," Andrew opened the folder in her hand, "I'm just going to talk to my partner for a bit."</p><p>"So what did you want to talk about?" Kelly asked.</p><p>"The ME got back to me, turns out Chris Tufts took a bite out of whoever killed him."</p><p>"How big?"</p><p>Andrew showed her the open folder – it was her grocery list, but they both acted like there was a report. "Skin samples were found in his molars, which meant he had to take a big bite."</p><p>"I see they got a match."</p><p>Andrew smirked a bit when she saw Brian shift again, "what happened to your arm Mr. Park?"</p><p>"Nothing. It was a scratch."</p><p>"Mind if we take a look?"</p><p>"I do," Brian draped a hand over his bandaged arm, "you need a warrant to check my body."</p><p>"I'm just checking that you have no concealed weapons. I don't need a warrant to do that."</p><p>"Can she do that?" Brian asked his lawyer and the stocky man nodded.</p><p>Andrew gently peeled back the bandage and saw a large red mark on his hand. "This almost looks like a bite, don't you think so detective Nolan?"</p><p>Kelly nodded as she took out the teeth mold, "let's see if this is a match." She placed it against the wound and it matched perfectly. "Perfect fit."</p><p>"Now do you want to explain what happened?"</p><p>"I swear it wasn't me," Brian rushed out.</p><p>"Mr. Park, I advise that you ramain quiet." His lawyer whispered.</p><p>"No! I'm not going to jail for this. She brought in those unchecked girls from Brazil. I told mom this wasn't a good idea but she said we were losing business." Brian rubbed his arm, "then she started this whole testing charade, she would bring the workers in and hire other people to take their spots in the clinic."</p><p>"So your mother brought in untested women as workers?" Kelly leaned across the table.</p><p>"I told her it was crazy and that workers might find out. But she swore it would all be okay. Then Chris burst into my office one night, screaming that he got HIV from the job. We started fighting and he bit me." Brian squeezed his eyes shut, "I picked up one of those ugly statues mom has and hit him over the head, just for him to let me go. But then he stopped moving."</p><p>"And you decided to cut him up instead of calling an ambulance."</p><p>"I –I panicked. I called mom and she said to get rid of the body. What else was I supposed to do?" He adjusted his collar, "I won't go to jail right?"</p><p>"Oh, you're going to jail. You just confessed to murder and a cover up." Kelly stood up and took out her handcuffs, "I would say you have the right to remain silent but you already blabbed, so, you have the right to some juice I guess."</p><p>"Now if you'll excuse me," Andrew smirked, "I have to go talk to your mother."</p><p>"How's it going?" Don asked as he saw her walking by.</p><p>"1 down, 1 to go." Andrew knocked on the interrogation room door, "everybody okay in here?"</p><p>"I'm just keeping my friend company," Hector said.</p><p>"Mind if I join you guys?"</p><p>"You should know I'm not speaking to you until my lawyer is finished with my son," Carla said checking her nails.</p><p>"No need," Andrew flopped down in the chair next to Hector, "Brian already confessed. Told us every single word."</p><p>"That's a lie."</p><p>"You brought in unchecked immigrants from Brazil. That was the woman who came into the office that day. I saw the legions on her skin, a sign of advanced HIV."</p><p>Carla squared her jaw as she looked at both detectives.</p><p>"We rounded up at least 20 people that became infected from your actions," Hector said. He was absolutely disgusted. These were good men and women.</p><p>"What's the going rate for involuntary manslaughter again, detective Pérez?"</p><p>"Four years," he answered with a tilt of his head.</p><p>"That's four times all those women and men that got infected due to your greed." Andrew got up, "see you in 80 years."</p><p></p><div class="center">
  <p>xxx</p>
</div><p>"I gotta know, what tipped you off?" Hector leaned against his locker.</p><p>"The woman who came in the office speaking Portugese, one of the words she said sounded similar to the Latin word for sick, the legions on her skin was also a dead giveaway. The first day we went there Brian had a bandage on his arm that he kept picking everytime we said Chris Tufts' name and I figured that ugly statue had to have a pair somewhere." Andrew shrugged, "I figured something had to be up with the two of them. I didn't expect Brian to sell his soul like that though."</p><p>"Either way, good job Ads," Hector grinned.</p><p>"Hey Ads," Kelly said as Andrew was getting ready to leave, "I don't know if you heard, but fight night's tonight. You thinking bout going?"</p><p>"I dunno," Andrew shrugged, "is it any good?"</p><p>"Well I'm fighting tonight. Finally getting my chance to fight <em>le vainqueur</em>."</p><p>"She's a beast in the ring," Hector said as he closed his locker, "but we've been sparring for weeks," he rubbed Kelly's shoulders, "we got this."</p><p>"You don't know who she is?" Andrew asked as she picked up her bag.</p><p>"No clue. She wears this mask. Her whole crew wears a mask."</p><p>"That's not against regulation."</p><p>"It's one of those combat ski masks. The only reason we know it's a woman is because of the boobs. I know she has alot of scars though."</p><p>"So you're fighting someone you have never seen? Seems kinda odd."</p><p>"She's the best if I can beat her then I would be the best."</p><p>Andrew shrugged, "I may not make it. Try to spend some time with the kids after I close a case."</p><p>"I throw mine to my mother-in-law for the weekend," Hector said, "I need a moment to breathe with my wife."</p><p>"And practice porn positions?" Kelly teased.</p><p>"Be ready for tonight," Don stopped Hector's rebuttal before it came, "don't worry Duncan, we'll record for you."</p><p>"Thanks chief."</p><p></p><div class="center">
  <p>xxx</p>
</div><p>"You got this," Hector rubbed Kelly's shoulder. "You are fricking Rocky. It doesn't matter how many fights this woman won. You just go in there and knock her out."</p><p>Don held up her teeth guard. "Don't think about what she could do," he glanced at Kelly's opponent bouncing on her toes in the next corner, "knock her dead kid."</p><p>Kelly nodded as the umpire rang the bell.</p><p>Melinda leaned over to her husband as she wat hed the other woman in the ring drop her robe and make her way over to Kelly, "do you think she could win this?"</p><p>"I have no idea. At the very least I hope she doesn't die."</p><p>"Then why did you let her sign up for this."</p><p>"Shh," Hector jumped up to Kelly's corner, "you got her Rocky! Just like we practiced!"</p><p>Carter was watching with bated breath. Kelly was actually beating <em>le vainqueur</em>.</p><p>"She could actually win this," Melinda shook Carter's shoulder as a the first round ended.</p><p>Kelly's opponent leaned on the ropes on the other side and Carter leaned a bit to see. He could barely hear over the roar of the crowd.</p><p>Carter inched around, "just hit her," he heard. This was not good.</p><p>The umpire rang the bell, "round two!"</p><p>Kelly started off strong again, backing <em>le vainqueur</em> into a corner as she delivered blows into her torso.</p><p>"You got this Rocky!" Hector shouted, "do your move!"</p><p>Kelly jabbed right a few times but before she could finish with her left cross hook, her opponent stopped her fist.</p><p>"Shit," Carter mumbled as he jumped to his feet.</p><p>Kelly barely had time to respond when she got an uppercut to her chin that knocked her mouth guard out. She fell back onto the ground.</p><p>"Rocky! You good?!"</p><p>Kelly groaned as she turned, "someone turn off the ringing," she whispered before dropping her head down.</p><p></p><div class="center">
  <p>______</p>
</div><p>Andrew looked up when she heard the shuffling at the locker room door. She frowned when she saw Carter. "Look, Jackson I think we need to clear the air here because frankly I actually like this department. I'm sorry about your brother, I really am. But he was not cut out to be a cop, to protect and serve the members of the community with his life. I will not apologize for doing my part in making sure that someone who was not ready to be on the force ended up on patrol."</p><p>"I get. Don conked me in the head about it."</p><p>"Good," Andrew nodded.</p><p>"By the way, I couldn't move from 2nd grade homicide if  I wanted to." He took a deep breath. "A few years back there was a guy, he kidnapped, raped, and killed about a dozen 6 year old girls."</p><p>Andrew shuddered. She remembered that case.</p><p>"I got a confession out of him the one way I felt was right. I dragged him to Twin Towers and practically shouted he was a child molester before throwing him into gen pop. He was dead before I even left the compound. Maynard didn't fire me, which she should have. I think she was a bit relieved that a monster was off the street, but she told me that I could never be recommended for a promotion."</p><p>"I'm sorry."</p><p>"It's okay. I like where I'm at now." He looked up and sighed, "I'm only going to say this once, I'm sorry for being a dick and you're not half bad as a detective."</p><p>Andrew smiled. It was probably as close as she was going to get to an apology. "Thanks. You're not half bad either."</p><p>"And by the way, you could have come up with a different name besides <em>le vainqueur</em>."</p><p>Andrew looked at him wide eyed. </p><p>"Don't worry, your secret's safe with me... Ads. Just take it easy on Kelly next time," he tapped the door frame before walking out.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>xxx</p>
</div><p>"Small problem," Andrew whispered to Athena as she put some salad in a bowl.</p><p>"What kind of problem?"</p><p>"Carter knows about the fighting."</p><p>"What? You told me no one will know. How will it look if the captain is present at fight nights and backing the reigning champion?"</p><p>"How do you think I would look if they all figure out that the person sitting next to them also knocks people out once a month?"</p><p>Athena sighed, "so what is Jackson going to do?"</p><p>"He says it's safe with him."</p><p>"And you trust him?" Athena picked up the dish of scalloped potatoes.</p><p>"We're getting there," Andrew shrugged. She turned around and saw Robbie sitting on Bobby's lap. "C'mon Rob, grandpa has to eat now."</p><p>"No," Robbie frowned, "I eat here."</p><p>Andrew pulled a face and Bobby waved her off, "he's fine Andy. We're okay."</p><p>"Grandpa Bobby said we can grill a peach after," Max grinned from Bobby's side.</p><p>"You're trusting Buck around open flame," Andrew teased, "I think Robbie has a better chance."</p><p>"Y'know Andy," Buck rolled his eyes, "sometimes you can be real mean."</p><p>Andrew stuck out her tongue at him.</p><p>"Daddy texted, he has to go put out a fire. He said he would call when they're done," Max said and Andrew nodded.</p><p>"Let's say grace before Buck starts drooling all over my table," Athena teased.</p><p>"I don't drool!" Buck protested.</p><p>Bobby laughed as he reached out to hold his hand, "you kinda do kid."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>